Unhealed wounds
by captainsharon
Summary: It all started one day. Pain, lies, grief and change started without idea. With a simple conversation. Simple conversation - that changed the lives of two people.
1. Unhealed wounds

_**It all started one day. Pain, lies, grief and change started without idea. With a simple conversation. Simple conversation - that changed the lives of two people. Enjoy & Review, thanks!**_

* * *

The day was coming to an end when Lieutenant Andy Flynn knocked on Captain Sharon Raydor's door.

"Hi." Andy said.

"Hi."Sharon said.

"Got a minute?" Andy asked.

"Hmm ..." she growled and closed her laptop.

"I just wanted to say ... in terms of all this ... you know that I'm concerned about your interests, right?"

"Andy, I'm not looking to be a more time alone with you, especially when I'm working. I don't need you for that."

"Well, of course. I'm leaving." Andy said, disappointed. It was difficult to hide his disappointment with the response. He really wanted to talk to her. To understand what she really feels to him. He was tired of playing games. Andy suddenly stopped in front of the door while Sharon arranging her folders.

"Then ... What do you need me for?" Sharon looked at him with her crystal green eyes. She had changed her mind.

"Close the door, let's talk." Andy closed the door and sat down beside her. Sharon was an excellent police officer and captain, but she had to pay attention to her personal life. She was nervous from the upcoming long conversation that would change her life.

"Sharon ... I don't know where to begin ..." said Andy after long thinking.

"I know what you're talking about."

"Sharon, I don't want any more to hide my feelings for you. I love you, I can't stop thinking about you, can't live without you, Sharon." Andy said, and approached her. She rose from her chair and took a few steps around the room. She also knew she loved him, yes - she was crazy about him.

"Andy I know I'm postponing this conversation too long ... but not so easy ... yes, I love you and I can't hide. I love you ..." said Sharon several times and sighed. Andy smiled slightly when Sharon closed her eyes for a moment, and he approached her. He hugged her, kissed her neck, her hair, and smell her perfume. Sharon couldn't think clearly, she wanted him too much. Andy pushed Sharon to the door. He kissed her on the lips. She was shaking, she had never felt so good as Andy. His proximity made her crazy. Sharon didn't know whether what they do is good, but she really wanted. She pulled back slightly for a moment.

"Maybe we ..." she whispered.

"What?" Andy said and took her hand. The kiss became furious and passionate. Sexual desire was burning both. He couldn't listen anything else. As if he was asleep. Kissing the lips of the woman he loves and which he has always dreamed of. They kissed each other more. Andy touched her thighs, he made her sit on her desk. They were still kissing passionately while Sharon pulled back.

"Andy ..." Here isn't the place ... Someone could see us, we're in my office."

"You're right." Andy chuckled.

"Take me to your house." Sharon said and gave a gentle kiss to Andy. He was pleasantly surprised he didn't expect Sharon to say this, but he was pleased by the fact. He nodded. Sharon closed the door and turned off the lights. They walked to Andy's home.

* * *

Sharon and Andy had arrived at Andy's apartment. He took the keys and opened the door. He invited Sharon to come first. Andy threw the keys on the table. Sharon had felt very cozy. While she was examining his home, Andy hugged her gently. Sharon was afraid, but then smiled slightly.

"Oh, Andy! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't want that. I just wanted to hug you to believe that what's happening between us is true." Andy said and snuggled into her.

"I also never would believe that we would be together after so many disputes and rocky relationships." Sharon added jokingly.

"Yes, you're right. But everything bad ended. You and I will never be enemies. You and I will be together forever." He whispered. Andy pulled her toward the door. He kissed her passionately. Sharon couldn't control herself. She didn't want to succumb to her feelings, but she couldn't.

"Hey, wait a minute." Sharon said softly.

"What's the problem?" Andy asked.

"I want to ... I want to touch you, but you have to let my hands lieutenant. We're also in front of the door." she said jokingly. Andy laughed.

"I like you in front of the door Captain." Andy said and kissed her gently.

"Hmm? Where do you like me more?"

"Everywhere ... On the table, on the couch, and perhaps in the bed ..." He released her. Sharon pulled him to herself. She removed his jacket first, then unbuttoned his shirt. Andy began to kiss her and take off her blouse and skirt. He took her into the bedroom. She lay on the bed. Andy approached her. He began to kiss her soft lips. He still couldn't believe it. Andy snuggled into her and began kissing her neck to feel her scent, his hands stuck her beautiful thighs. Sharon never would have thought of an intimate relationship with Andy so rashly but love and desire to be his made her to do it. She drank his lips. Sharon pulled away.

"How many more tonight?" She asked breathlessly.

"As need to understand that you're the only woman that makes me feel that way." Andy said. Sharon smiled. She touched his face. Several minutes later, Andy got out of bed and went to the kitchen. He took a cold glass of water. Sharon put back her clothes and went to Andy. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Tonight was wonderful." she chuckled. Andy pulled her toward him.

"You're the love of my life. I love you. '"

"I love you, Lieutenant." she teased. Andy laughed and pressed his lips to hers. Their kiss was deep and passionate. Sharon and Andy felt comfortable with each other.

* * *

The next morning, when Andy woke up, he saw that the bed is cold and Sharon she isn't up to him. He barely opened his eyes and saw that it was still 6 in the morning. Sharon never wake up so early, at least through the weekend. He stood up slightly in bed and saw that Sharon came to him. She sat beside him and kissed him gently.

"Good morning dear." She said with a smile.

"Good morning." He said, taking her hand.

"I made you breakfast and raspberry tea." Sharon added.

"But ... Sharon, where are you going so early?" He asked surprised and disappointed.

"Rusty was alone last night. I'm very worried about him. I'll go to home, I'll see how he is. He's my son, and this is my duty." She explained hastily. Andy was impressed by Sharon's love and concern to her children.

"Well, I'll miss you." he added. Sharon smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tonight, we can be together this weekend, what do you say?" Andy sighed. That was all he wanted - to be with Sharon.

"That's ... that's all I want ... I want you to be with me Sharon ... Without you, time passes so slowly ..."

"Okay, I'll come back to 19:00. And don't forget: I love you!" She said, and kissed him.

"I love you too..."

* * *

When Sharon came home, she saw Rusty, who was watching a movie in the living room..

"Hey, Rusty."She stood in front of him.

"Mom, where were you last night? I was worried about you." He said. Sharon was wondered what to say.

"Well ... I and Lieutenant Flynn had a work. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you." Sharon lied to some extent, but she had no choice.

"Oh, well. I'm glad you're okay." added Rusty.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Do you want breakfast?" She asked. Rusty frowned.

"I need to eat breakfast every morning?"

"Yes. This is healthy and if you want to be good, you must eat breakfast every morning. This will give you more power. Come on, I'll prepare breakfast, and one more thing: turn off this movie now, you'll watch later." Rusty close the TV and after breakfast, he went out with friends. Sharon sat on the couch. She took a pillow and closed her eyes for a moment and remembered the passionate night with Andy. She picked up the phone and decided to call him. Andy picked up the phone happy.

"I thought that you wouldn't call me Captain." he joked. Sharon laughed.

"Of course I'll call you. And what are you doing?"

"Hmmm ... I think I'll watch a romantic movie." he replied thoughtfully.

"Good idea. Have fun while I'm not with you." she said.

"But without you if time has stopped, I don't feel alive."

"Me too. Joking aside: Do you think that all this between us is normal?" Sharon asked. Andy thought for a moment.

"Why are you asking me this?" Andy asked surprised.

"I don't know Andy ... Everything seems unreal, unnatural."

"Calm down Sharon. We'll tell everyone that we both love each other very much and that we'll be together forever."

"You comfort me so much. It's nice to know that I have a relationship with someone who isn't with me about sex or overnight." Sharon added. Andy laughed loudly.

"Sharon ... Forget it ... I'd never been with you for sex. You're my life. My life is meaningless without you and I love you." Sharon smiled slightly.

"Oh Andy! You're so romantic... I'm very lucky to find someone like you ... I love you, see you tonight ..."

"Tonight dear." Andy added.

* * *

A few hours later ... Sharon was already at Andy's home. They had dined together and were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Andy hugged Sharon.

"Andy ... With you I feel so comfortable ..." Sharon smiled.

"I also honey. I can't imagine more to be without you. We lost too much time to admit our feelings to each other." Andy added.

"We'll tell all that we have a relationship and that we'll be together?" She asked.

"Of course dear. We'll tell them that soon we'll have a wedding." Andy said. Sharon look at him in surprise.

"Wedding? Are you serious?"

"Yes dear. I want you to be my wife officially." Sharon looked at him with her beautiful green eyes. Andy approached her and began kissing her passionately. She was under his authority. He took off her beautiful purple dress. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her.

"You're the man of my dreams ..." whispered Sharon.

"You're a woman who is everything to me, my whole world." Andy said quietly. They had lost control and this was one of their nights together. They enjoyed the beautiful moments. They knew that their love is very strong.

* * *

Rusty had stayed with friends for two days and had no idea that his mother isn't home. Sharon and Andy had spent the whole weekend together. It was Monday. Sharon sat pensively in her office. Everyone knew about their relationship. Their children and the team were happy, but now Sharon felt confused. She didn't know whether it was right to be with Andy so quickly. She wasn't sure if she had to sleep with him and succumb to her feelings. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. She sighed when she saw Andy. She motioned him to come. Andy stared at her questioningly and sat beside her. He gently took her hand and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry. Just thinking about the weekend."

"Oh, what about the weekend?" Sharon looked into Andy's brown eyes.

"Andy, I think we rushed. '"

"But why? For what?" Sharon dropped his hand.

"Don't you think we hurried we were together that night?" Andy was confused by her words.

"Wait, Sharon, I don't understand. '"

"Oh, I want to say that our relationship is still new and I think we hurried when we slept together." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Sharon, do you really think that?" You mean you don't love me? '"

"Oh, Andy, of course I love you, I love you and can't live without you, but ...-"

"But what?" he asked.

"I think that was a mistake. '"

"Sharon... MIstake? Why?"

"Andy, understand me. After everything I experienced with Jack, I find it very difficult to be with someone. ''

"Sharon, I'm not Jack." he said firmly.

"I know that. You're completely different and I'm glad that you're in my life. '"

"Then what's the problem? '"

"Andy, I want to rethink everything. Please understand me and give me some time." She looked at him sadly and pleadingly. Andy sighed and took her hand comfortingly.

"Sharon, I understand. I'll be with you when you need me. I love you and I'll wait for you until my last breath." he said quietly, kissed her gently on the lips and left. Sharon sat at her desk thoughtfully. She really needed time and was grateful that someone like Andy is in her life.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **I hope you like it. And please tell me what you think. (Review please?)**_


	2. In the middle of the night

_**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer. I hope you like it. Enjoy & Review, thanks!**_

* * *

Sharon took off her glasses, put them in her pocket, put the the documents in the drawer, took her coat, turned off the lights and closed the door tightly. She with slow steps walked to the elevator. She checked several times and saw that the elevator is damaged. She sighed wearily and decided to go down the stairs. A few minutes later, Sharon arrived in the parking lot. She walked slowly to her car and suddenly noticed that Andy stands thoughtful, leaning against his car. She looked at him with confusion and slowly approached him. Andy looked at her and smiled slightly.

"I thought you left. Why you stay here?" Sharon asked in surprise.

"I just needed fresh air before I go home." Sharon nodded slightly.

"I hope so." She walked to her car when Andy's voice stopped her.

"Sharon?" She turned slightly toward him.

"Yes." Andy came up to her and gently took her hand. She looked at him with her green eyes.

"Sharon, if you feel tired, I could take you home." he suggested quietly. Sharon smiled.

"No need. I can do. Don't worry." She looked at her watch.

"Andy, I'm sorry but I have to go. Rusty probably waiting for me for dinner." Andy nodded slightly.

"Of course Sharon. To be honest, I love your concern for your children. You're a great mother." Sharon chuckled.

"Thank you. Why are you telling me this?" Andy sighed thoughtfully.

"Just thinking about the past. How empty life I had with Jennifer. She never was so concerned about Nicole as you about your children." Sharon put her hand on his shoulder.

"Andy, let's not discuss the past. Nicole is very lucky because she has great father like you." Andy hugged her. Sharon put her arms around him.

"Thank you, Sharon. I'm grateful that I have you. I love you." Sharon's eyes filled with tears. He kissed her gently and deeply. She pulled away from the kiss and looked sadly.

"Andy, please. You promised me you would give me time to rethink our relationship. Moreover, everything that happened between us that night ... You know I love you." He kissed her forehead comfortingly.

"I know Sharon. You can't imagine how much I love you and how happy I am when you're with me." Andy wiped her tears.

"Oh, Andy .. I'll see you tomorrow." she interrupted abruptly, and got into her car and headed home. Andy staring into the void. He sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"This emptiness ..." he muttered quietly.

* * *

About 1 hour later, Sharon came home exhausted. She threw her keys and went into the living room. Strange ... Rusty wasn't there. She decided to check his room.

"Rusty?" she said quietly entering the room. Rusty shut his laptop and looked at his mother with a smile.

"Hello Mom." She sat beside him and kissed him on the forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just watching a movie."

"Hmm. I thought you were hungry. You want something for dinner?" Sharon asked with a smile. Rusty nodded.

"I think so. I wish, I feel hungry." Sharon grinned.

"Well, then I'll do something to eat." She went into the kitchen. Rusty continued reading magazine. While Sharon was preparing dinner, she remembered that needs to talk to Andrea. She had promised her, but because of the problems she had forgotten. She quickly picked up the phone and called her best friend.

"Hey, I thought you forgotten me?" Andrea said playfully.

"Oh, Andrea, sorry. Among all these problems completely forgot. I'm sorry. '"

"What problems Sharon? Is everything okay?" Sharon sighed slightly and cleared her throat.

"Don't worry, everything's fine. Let's talk about it tomorrow."

"Ok, but beware." Andrea warned.

" I understand . " Sharon said and hung up the phone. She was convinced she would have to talk to Andrea about her relationship with Andy

"To whom was talking?" asked Rusty entering the living room.

"Oh, Andrea. Tomorrow we'll go for coffee. By the way, dinner is ready." said Sharon showing the table. Rusty nodded. They sat at the table for dinner.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. It was a quiet night. Tonight, however, Andy couldn't sleep. He needed to talk to Sharon, but didn't want to wake her at that time. A few minutes later, however, he picked up the phone and called her. Sharon startled slightly, rubbed her eyes and took the phone.

"Oh, Andy. Is there a problem?" she asked anxiously.

"No Sharon, no problem. I just needed to talk to you." Sharon sighed with relief.

"I'm glad that everything's fine."

"Yes. Sharon, I'm sorry I woke you up. I just wanted to talk to you. '"

"Don't worry, Andy. You can call me whenever you want." Andy took a deep breath.

"Thank you Sharon for that support." Sharon looked at the clock.

"Andy, I have a suggestion. The time is almost 4 in the morning if you want you can come to talk. Later on, together we'll go to work. '"

"Really? I don't want you to worry."

"Andy, I insist. ''

"Well, if you want. I'll be there shortly." Sharon hung up the phone. She still didn't know what does. She had sought time from him to rethink everything, but now he needed her support and she couldn't leave him. She got out of bed and changed her clothes.

* * *

A few minutes later, Andy knocked on the door. Sharon opened the door and invited him inside kindly. Rusty had heard the noise and immediately went into the living room.

"Mom, what's happening?" he asked sleepily.

"Nothing dear go back to sleep." she said. Rusty nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, Lieutenant? You're here?" Andy smiled.

"How are you kid? '"

"Thank you, good. I hope that you are. '"

"Yes thank you."

"Well, Rusty, go back to sleep. You need to go to the college." Sharon said sternly. Rusty frowned slightly and returned to his room. Sharon sat next to Andy. They looked at each other with love.

"Would you like a glass of water?" asked Sharon and broke the silence.

"To be able to." he said. Sharon smiled and took a glass of water for Andy immediately. He took the cup, but his eyes looked to Sharon. She sat beside him.

"Well, why can't you sleep?" Sharon said and laughed.

"Oh, I just needed to see you. You know I can't stand another minute without you." Sharon smiled and took his hand.

"I know that. But you ...-"

"Yes, I know that I promised to give you time to rethink our relationship. But Sharon, why you began to think so? It happened when we slept together a few times." Sharon sighed wearily.

"Andy, please. I don't want Rusty, to know this right now. Besides, I love you, but I just think that we hastily as we slept together .. .. Maybe it shouldn't happened so quickly. " Andy looked at her with confusion.

"Sharon, I really can't understand you. You say you love me but you feel confused because we slept together." Sharon took a deep breath.

"Sorry Andy. I know that you're not Jack. But I need time and you promised me." she reminded him sharply. Andy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I promised. I'll keep my promise. But I don't think that there is something wrong with our relationship." he said firmly.

"Well, Andy, let's not argue about that. I'll prepare fast food for Rusty before going to work." Andy sighed.

* * *

Later in the day, the team had finished another murder case. Sharon sat in her office thoughtful when Andrea visit her.

"How are you?" she asked and hugged her.

"Honestly, not very well." Sharon sighed. Andrea sat beside her.

"What's happening?"

"Oh, lately I have problems with Andy."

"What problems?"

"Oh, I don't really know how to say this. Andrea, I and Andy ... We slept together several times." Andrea's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yes. And now I'm confused. I think it happened very quickly and wasn't supposed to happen. But I love Andy and I don't want to hurt him." Andrea took her hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry Sharon. Everything will be all right. Just relax."

"Thank you, Andrea. I hope." Andrea's words encouraged her a lot.

* * *

Several hours later, Andy was standing in front of Sharon's door.

"Why do you stay there? Come here." she said with a smile. Andy went inside and closed the door.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't worry."

"I'm glad." He approached her, put his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Want to go to dinner?" he suggested with a smile. Sharon grinned.

"All right. I think I'm too hungry." She took her purse and coat and they went to a nearby restaurant.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_


	3. Unexpected news

_**A/N: This is the third chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy & Review, thanks!**_

* * *

"I love this restaurant, you know." Sharon said with a smile. Andy smiled back, still confused by her strange behavior.

"Sharon, sometimes you really surprise me."

"Why?" Andy sighed.

"Sharon, you act quite strange. You asked me time to rethink our relationship, and now without any problem you accepted my invitation to dinner." Sharon smiled and took his hand.

"You know, Andy, today, I was pretty thoughtful about our relationship. I still want time to rethink everything, but it doesn't mean that we should stay away from each other." Andy smiled slightly and squeezed her hand.

"This is good news. Because I can't live without you." Sharon smiled and looked lovingly into his brown eyes.

"Well, let's talk about something else. For example, what happened with today's case? I know that you and Provenza argue again." Andy rolled his eyes.

"You know Provenza. We're very good friends and maybe that's why we argue often." He grinned. Sharon laughed.

"Definitely. You two are unique." Sharon looked at her watch.

"I think that it's too late." Andy nodded.

"I'll pay the bill and I'll drive you home. '"

"Oh, Andy, no need. ''

"There is Sharon. I'll not leave you alone." He smiled softly kissed her on the cheek and went to pay the bill. Sharon was sitting at the table while waiting for Andy, she decided to call Rusty.

"Hello, Rusty."

"Hey, Mom, I was about to call you. '"

"What's wrong?" Sharon asked anxiously.

"Don't worry. Everything's fine. ''

"You're good, right? '"

"Yes Mom, stop worrying. I remind you that I'm not a child. ''

"Oh, I know. What's the problem? '"

"Mom, I want to tell that this night I'll go to the movies with friends, we got our tickets. I can be late." Sharon sighed.

"Well, I understand. Just don't be late too much. ''

"I promise."

"Well, have fun." Sharon said and hung up the phone.

"Sharon." a familiar voice called her name and she looked up. It was the most unexpected surprise for Sharon this evening. Jack stood there, smiling brazenly and slyly.

"Oh, Jack. You can't imagine how bad surprise is this." Jack grinned.

"I guess Sharon. Are you sitting in this restaurant alone?"

"This is none of your business! But if you're so curious, good. I'm not alone. '"

"Yeah, yeah ... same thing. I know that with Andy. Am I right?" Sharon looked at him with anger.

"Jack, tonight was wonderful until you show up. You know, when I'm always happy somewhere you come and disrupt everything as always." Jack laughed brazenly.

"Sharon, this is a restaurant and I like it. I have the right to come here, as all people. '"

"Yes, you're right. If not what else to say, you better leave me alone. I don'r even want to see you." At this point, Andy came to Sharon, and his face flushed with anger when he saw Jack there.

"Oh, how are you Andy? I guess you are together for dinner. '"

"Andy, let's go from here." Sharon said softly.

"No Sharon, wait a minute. What do you mean?" asked Andy turning to Jack.

"Nothing special Andy. Have fun." said with a slyly smile Jack and left them. Andy looked angrily at him. He looked at Sharon.

"Sharon, he doesn't hurt you, right?"

"Oh, Andy, he just annoys me with his presence. Let's leave here." Sharon said and took her coat. Andy took her hand and they walked out of the restaurant. They walked slowly, but Andy didn't stop to discuss Jack.

"I can't believe we had to just meet him. '"

"Andy, calm down. All right. Let's not ruin this nice evening." Sharon said pleadingly. Andy nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'll not discuss it more." Sharon smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek.

"As long as you pay the bill, I talked to Rusty. ''

"Oh, very well. What did he say? '"

"He told me that tonight will be late because he went to the movies with friends." Andy smiled.

"It's very well. He has a good social life. '"

"That's right." Sharon put her head on Andy's shoulder. He smiled softly and he was convinced that the ice between them disappear, but he still didn't know the twist that will provide the destiny.

"The fresh air gives me life." Andy said quietly walking with Sharon. Sharon closed her eyes slightly.

"You're right. But if there is person near you, then these moments become special." They reached to Andy's car.

"Come on Sharon, why didn't you get in the car?" asked Andy confused. Sharon thought for a moment.

"Andy, I have a suggestion. Rusty isn't home. Then ... Let's join me tonight." she smiled. Andy was surprised at this suggestion, but replied with a smile.

"Of course Sharon as you want. '"

"Very well. We have two hours until Rusty returns." Andy nodded and they went to Sharon's apartment.

* * *

About 1 hour later, Andy sat on the couch while Sharon brought a glass of water. She kindly handed the cup and sat down beside him.

"Thanks." Andy said with a smile. Sharon smiled and leaned back. Andy put his glass on the table and wrapped her arms around Sharon. He snuggled in her silky hair.

"Sharon, you're so beautiful. '"

"Hey, Andy, I think you began to forget your promise." she reminded him sharply and pulled back slightly. Andy sighed.

"Sharon, I remember. I just want to be near you. You're my true love. The evening was wonderful." Sharon laughed.

"Unless aside from Jack." Andy frowned and grabbed her hand.

"Well Sharon, you told that we wouldn't talk about Jack, since you don't want to ruin the evening. Let's not talk then." Sharon smiled.

"Yes, you're right. Well, do you want a piece of cake? I did yesterday and I would like to know if you'll like it." Andy chuckled slightly.

"Sharon, I'm also an expert in the kitchen. But to be honest, I'm sure it's great tasting."

"Well, let's see." Sharon went into the kitchen and after a few minutes returned with a piece of cake that looked pretty tasty. Andy took his plate and first looked cake.

"What are you looking at?" asked Sharon brazenly.

"Well, don't get mad." Andy grinned and took a piece of the cake. Sharon looked at him expectantly.

"So?"

"This is a great Sharon. ''

"Oh, Andy, you're lying?" Andy left the plate and sat near her. He gently took her hand.

"Sharon, why should I lie? It's true. I loved it." Sharon smiled softly.

"I'm glad." Andy kissed her gently on the lips. Sharon wanted to move away from the kiss, but it wasn't easy. She had asked time from him to rethink everything, but now she just enjoyed the moment. The sweet kisses become more passionate and deep.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon was sitting in her office. She had begun work earlier. But her thoughts were elsewhere. She constantly blaming herself for another passionate night with Andy, though she wouldn't have to do it again. But she loved very much Andy and couldn't resist her desires. She took off her glasses and put them on the desk. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Captain, this are the documents you want." Sykes said handing folder to her. Sharon sighed wearily and took the folder.

"Thanks Amy." Amy looked at her a long time.

"Captain, are you all right?" Sharon smiled slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry." At this point came Andrea. Sykes left them alone.

"Yesterday, I called you but your phone was off." Andrea said, sitting beside her. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Oh, Andrea, sorry. You can't imagine what happened again." Andrea looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Yesterday, I and Andy went to a restaurant. There we met a very unpleasant surprise: - Jack."

"Jack? God, I hope that there was no dispute. ''

"I'm grateful that there was no. But this isn't my problem."

"Then what's the problem?" Andrea asked anxiously. Sharon sighed.

"While it is not supposed to happen, it happened again." Andrea looked at her questioningly.

"Sharon, stop talking like a crossword. ''

"Oh, well, I and Andy ... We slept together again." Andrea laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sharon asked, frowning.

"Sharon, I'm sorry but ... You love Andy, he loves you. What's the problem?"

"Andrea, I just feel guilty. You're my best friend and I want to share this with you. I asked Andy for time to rethink our relationship and again gave myself to my wishes." Andrea took her hand.

"Sharon, stop to think about it. It's not just a desire, it's love. What you need to rethink? I think you have to be calm and do what it says the heart, not the mind." Sharon sighed ruefully. She was still confused.

* * *

For weeks, Sharon avoided Andy. She was still confused, she didn't want to hurt Andy, but she felt it was all very fast. For several days, she didn't feel well. She had a headache, dizziness and nausea. She couldn't eat well, and sometimes didn't even have the strength to go to work. One day, as she left the interview room, she felt dizzy again, but fortunately, Andy was there and caught her carefully.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes thank you." she said coldly and walked into her office.

"This is probably the menopause." she muttered to herself. A few hours later, the nausea increased and she constantly vomiting. Her team, felt the changes in their captain. Andy was completely confused. He went into her office.

"Sharon, I feel that you're not well. You want to go to the doctor?" Sharon sighed wearily and took her coat.

"Andy, I'm fine. Just stop worrying. ''

"Sharon, I want to take you home, at least please." Andy looked at her pleadingly, and she agreed. Before Sharon got into the car, she vomited several times and it scared Andy. He pulled back her hair.

"Sharon, I don't want object, we'll go to the doctor right now." Sharon couldn't refuse, not this time.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy sat in the waiting room. Sharon had done several tests. Andy was holding her hand. Sharon looked sadly at him.

"Andy, I'm sure it's just menopause." Andy kissed her forehead.

"Calm down Sharon, let's make sure." A few minutes later, the doctor came out of his office with Sharon's results.

"What's up doctor?" Andy asked immediately.

"I know this is menopause and tried to say a few times." Sharon interrupted.

"Mrs. Sharon, calm down. It's not menopause." said the doctor calmly and with a slight smile on his face.

"What is it then?" asked Sharon.

"You're pregnant." Sharon and Andy looked at each other with surprise. It was a big shock for both.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_


End file.
